RainSplattered Windows
by Captains Shadow
Summary: Your friends at Stanford were hunters! Well, i didn't actually know that part... It's time for Sam to come clean and tell Dean what he got tangled up in at Stanford. WARNINGS: Self harm, Slash


_Rating_: T

_Main Character_s: Sam and Dean

_Pairing_: Sam/OC, Dean/Jo

_Genre_: action, angst

_Warnings:_ This story deals with the issue of self harm. I also like to slash my characters so that will happen in later chapters (nothing graphic I swear). This story is set straight after _Emptiness and Razor Blades_ my self harm fic. OC's play a big part in this one and it set in season three once Sam is resurrected.

Concrit and reviews welcome.

And sorry for the blond bashing in this one but I think Sam is getting sick of watching Dean flirt with anything and everything with breasts.

_Title_: _** Rain-Splattered Windows**_

"This is gross." Dean said dropping the burger back onto the tacky plate.

"I could have told you that by the smell. Just because the waitress is blond and flirts with you does not mean the food it good. Oh God, she's about to shove her breast in your face again." The taller brother proclaimed as he sunk his nose back into the banana milkshake that sat in front of him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" said- a quick glance at her name tag balanced precariously on her right breast revealed her name- Jen, leaning towards so that her bra was successfully rendered useless.

Dean was incapacitated.

"Just the bill thanks." Muttered Sam as he finished his drink. Dean nodded, his gaze unable to be ripped from her assets.

She turned to Sam, gave him a suggestive wink and went to fetch the bill.

Sam thumped his hand on the table, regaining his brothers attention. "Do I just need to book a single room tonight or are you coming?"

Dean was about to answer when Jen came back bearing their bill. She grabbed Sam's hand and wrote a number on it. "I'd ring it if I were you." Looking less happy than she had been before she walked off.

Dean and Sam looked at each other trying to see who was the most stunned.

Dean stood. "I'm paying then your calling that number."

"I'll go wait in the car." Sam pushed the glass door at the front of the diner open and walked out into the hot June sun. Dean followed him quickly.

"Ring that number." He said sliding into the drivers seat, tossing Sam his phone.

Sam dialled, and after a few rings, an answering system kicked in. he switched on to loud speaker as Dean guided the Impala out onto the road.

"_You have reached the cell of Michael Michalderdice. If you are hearing this message, I am on a hunt. If this is an emergency, please call my relatives, Daniel and Raphael on 04 669---------, Jamie on 04 669---------, or my cousin Archer on 04 794------. If you still cant get through and urgently need help, please try one of the following numbers…" _Sam flipped the phone shut, his fingers numb from shock.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Dean asked concerned, seeing the look on Sam's face.

"My best friend at Stanford, Ichanduel Michalderdice, Archer. I was good friends with his cousins Jamie, Daniel, Raphael and Michael. I lived with them when I couldn't get accommodation at the dorms. They never once mentioned they were hunters."

"They might not be in our business, they could be hunting badgers."

"Badgers in the middle of America, I doubt it. All the signs were there Dean and I didn't put it together. Two or three of them were always leaving without a minutes notice. Archer and Jamie made lame excuses for bruises. Huh, this is so surreal."

"So call one of them. Call Archer and ask him. Hey, we might even be able to go-"

"-on a hunt together? Yeah right. Since when did you ever want to share a hunt?"

"Since I became intrigued about my brothers friends which he never mentions."

"I doubt he'd even remember me any way."

"Call him."

Sam sighed and pulled out his phone, hitting the phone book icon with more force than necessary. Archer was fifth on the list, just below Jess. As the phone rang he drummed his fingers on the dash, enough to get an annoyed glare from Dean.

"_Hello."_

"Hi, is this Ichanduel?"

"_Yes, but if you call me that I shall break your nose and make you drink the blood."_

Sam smiled and laughed "Hey Archer, it's Sam."

"_Winchester? My god dude, how have you been!?"_

"Good, Good. Hunting a bit of this, a bit of that." Dean glanced over at him mouthing the words 'are you sure you wanted to say that?'

"_YES! Michael owes me fifty bucks! I told him you were a hunter and he did not believe me! We'll now he can kiss my ass!"_

"I am impressed that your cousins settled down long enough for you to do that college course."

Anything in the state was fair game. I swear that place was clean as a whistle when we left. You finish up?"

"Na, my brother had other plans and I never quite got back."

_CRASH "Look dude, I'm actually in the middle of hunt so I've gotta go."_

"Yeah I'd do that"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.


End file.
